


Marry Me

by mermaidqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Party, Confused Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidqueen/pseuds/mermaidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small cafe in the busy city of New York, the owner Dean Winchester has become rather intrigued by a new customer, Castiel Novak. With coffee and cafe pastries, these two become good friends, but only god knew, and maybe Dean's brother Sam, that they would fall in love. </p><p>Hearts will be mended, secrets will be told, there will be loses and there will be gains, this is the story  about how city boy Dean, and the guy with an angel name, Castiel come together. </p><p>Fanfiction inspired by the song Marry Me by Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was like every usual Thursday for Dean Winchester. He got up, got dressed, had breakfast and went to work at his cafe, which he co-owned with his brother Sam. The bell hanging above the front door rang, telling Dean that there was a new customer. Looking up from cleaning one of the cafe tables he saw the guy that has been coming here even more frequently and intriguing Dean a little more each day.

This guy had messy dark brown hair and eyes so blue you can't help but question if they were natural. He was just a bit shorter than Dean and he definitely had a nice toned body. Today he was wearing a navy suit and a trench coat, though the trench coat was nothing new; he had that coat on every time he walked into the cafe.

Once the guy was up at the front counter waiting for someone to come take his order, it clicked into Dean's mind that he was the one that was supposed to be taking his order. Dean picked up the rag he left on the table and threw it over his right shoulder. Walking behind the counter and standing in front of the guy he threw on his cheeky smile and said, “Hi-ya, what can I get you today?”

“Just a dark coffee,” the deep voice replied, and once again Dean was shocked by his voice. Somehow managing to forget every word he knew, Dean just nodded and started his way to the coffee maker.

Once the coffee was poured into a white mug, Dean returned back to the counter and said, “That will be two dollars.” The guy pulled out two dollars from his pocket in his coat and dropped the money into Dean's awaiting hand.

The deep voice then mumbled out a “thank you,” while grabbing the mug of his coffee. Blue eyes still staring at him, he told the other guy “I'm Dean by the way”, while putting the change into the cash register.

“Hello Dean, I'm Castiel.”

Dean was slightly taken aback by the weird name for a moment before he shook the feeling off and put on his prize winning smirk on. “Castiel? Unique name you got there.”

“It's the angel of Thursday's name.”

“Huh, that's pretty cool,” Dean replied in lack of better things to say. Realizing that Castiel's coffee was getting cold and nobody else was in the cafe currently, Dean nodded his head to an empty table. Somehow getting the message, Castiel smiled and walked over to the table Dean suggested. Sitting at the small circular table made for two, he saw his brother out the corner of his eyes again, smiling at them.

“The coffee is very good here,” Castiel spoke up after a couple minutes of silence.

“Thanks.”

“Do you just work here or do own the cafe?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah I co-own it with my little brother Sam.” Dean turned just a bit to point a thumb at Sam who was fiddling with the coffee maker now. “The big goof over there.”

Castiel smiled at hearing the obvious fondness in Dean's voice. “So how was the cafe named then?”

“Oh, Cafe Winchester was named after Sam's and my last name, Winchester,” Dean replied. After a bit more of silence that wasn't actually uncomfortable, Dean asked, “So what do you do for a living?” to try and conjure up a conversation.

“I'm a professor.”

“What do you teach?”

“Anthropology.”

Together Dean and Castiel drifted into an easy conversation, learning different little facts about each other. Mostly Dean learned a lot about Castiel's family. Dean learned that Castiel has two brothers and one sister. Gabriel, Balthazar and Naomi. Naomi being the oldest at 40, Balthazar the second oldest at 35, Castiel the third oldest at 31, which is actually pretty close to Dean's age at who is 29. Then leaving Gabriel the youngest at 24. Nothing was said about his parents though, but that wasn't noticed by Dean. Castiel and his siblings grew up in Kansas, but Castiel came here, New York, for a teaching job. Naomi is a highly successful business women, still living in Kansas, married and has two kids. Balthazar moved to Colorado and become a doctor and is married, but no kids. Gabriel just finished school a year ago and landed him a job working on set of a show called Dr. Sexy and has an on and off girlfriend.

In return, Castiel learned that Dean and Sam have lived in New York all their life. He learned that Dean actually has another brother, Adam at the age of 20 and is in college, and soon figured out that Adam attends the same college Castiel teaches at. He learned that the Winchesters have extremely close family friends, Bobby and Ellen Singer and their daughter Jo. That Bobby owns a garage and Ellen owns a bar and at which Jo works at too. Dean also told Castiel about Sam's girlfriend, Jess, who's working to become a lawyer.

They talked for a least an hour, then Castiel had to go back to the school as he had a class to teach. They shared farewells and Dean watched as Castiel left the cafe. Shortly after Castiel left the cafe, Dean took the coffee mug Castiel had and brought it to the kitchen in the back room, setting the mug in the sink to wash later.

  
***

Dean didn't see Castiel again till the following Monday. The small cafe just opened and it was down pouring outside. Castiel walked in with a black umbrella, stopping at the entrance of the cafe, he shook the umbrella gently and then closed it before walking up to the counter.

Dean smiled softly. “Hey Castiel.”

“Hello Dean, I will have a black coffee to go.” Dean frowned slightly at the to go and Castiel realized so he quickly added, “I have a class to teach in about half an hour.”

“Okay coming up then!” Dean turned to go make Castiel's coffee but to only run face first into his brother. “Ouch Samsquatch! What are you doing so close behind me?”

Sam just gave Dean one of his classic bitch faces and Dean swore he heard a slight chuckle from Castiel. “Bitch,” Dean grumbled under his breath.

“Jerk,” Sam replied like always.

Walking around his brother Dean went to go make Castiel his coffee. Once the coffee was made he poured it into a paper to go cup with the Cafe Winchester logo on it, and walked back to the counter. At the counter Castiel and Dean exchanged the coffee for the money.

“Thank you Dean. I will see you later.”

“No problem, yep see ya later!” Dean replied as Castiel walked out of the small cafe. Dean was still staring at the door when he heard Sam snicker. Dean turned around to glare at Sam. “What?”

“Nothing,” Sam replied shaking his head and looking downward, before going into the backroom.

***

Dean only had to wait one day until the guy with unnatural blue eyes walked into his cafe again and he secretively hoped that Castiel didn't have a class to teach today. The rain has stopped so Castiel was without an umbrella.

“Hi-ya, what can I get you today?” Dean asked.

“Can I get your tomato soup?”

“For here or to go?” Dean asked, really hoping it was for here.

“For here.”  
  
Dean smiled and said, “Okay coming up!” He then turned to face the door leading to the kitchen and shouted, “Sammy! One tomato soup for here!”

“That soup will be four fifty.” Dean told Castiel while turning around to face the man again.

Castiel pulled out a beaten up leather wallet from one of the pockets in his beige trench coats. He pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it to Dean. When Castiel got his change back he drop it in the jam jar that had a piece of paper on it that says TIPS.

“Thanks,” Dean said.

“You're welcome. Do you care to join me at a table, or do you have more work to do?” Castiel asked.

Looking around the room and realizing there was only two other people, Dean smiled and replied, “Yeah, I can join you.”

Castiel led them to a circular table with only two chairs in the corner. “So what's new in your life?” Dean asked to start a conversation.

“I began a new class today. I'm pretty sure your brother, Adam, is in it.”

“Huh, I didn't know he was into that kind of stuff.”

Castiel tilted his head with a confused expression on his face, exactly like he did Thursday. “You don't know what your own brother likes?”

“In all honesty, Adam and I don't talk much anymore,” Dean replied, running his thumb over the edge of the table, feeling kind of awkward like he always does when this kind of thing pops up. All the Winchesters used to be really close actually. That all ended when Mary Winchester, husband of John Winchester and mother of Sam, Dean and Adam, passed away. Mary passed away two years ago from illness. John, their dad, was majorly in love with Mary and when she died it wrecked him. He started drinking way too much, coming home way too late and drunk as hell.

Out of fear of John hurting either Adam or Sam, he tried to convince him to come live with him. Adam was 18 then and Sam was 22, both old enough to live on their own, so Dean wouldn't have to worry about trying to become their legal guardian. Sam, who has always been more close to Dean agreed too, for he was already thinking of doing so. Adam though, who was surprisingly close to John before he started drinking, refused too. Dean tried really hard to get him to come with him, but that only lead them to fights and way too soon, they stopped really talking.

When Sam moved into Dean's apartment, Sam offered to co-own the little cafe Dean was running by himself then. Dean quickly jumped on the offer and they become co-owners of Cafe Winchester. Pretty much since then the Winchesters strong bond broke and Dean doesn't even know how Adam is paying for college, if he's even living with their dad anymore. He doesn't know squat about his youngest brother’s life. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, he kind of misses Adam, but Dean is afraid because of the bad terms they left on that Adam won’t want to patch anything up. So Dean kept their relationship to once every other month phone calls, that consist not much more than a, “how are you going?”, “good, you?”, “good”, then awkward silence for five minutes until one of them mumbles a “good bye”.

Someone coughed and Dean looked up to see the person who coughed was Sam. Sam had the bowl of soup Castiel order and he put it in front of Castiel and told him, “Hope you enjoy, careful though it's still pretty hot.”

Castiel nodded his appreciations to Sam and walked back to the kitchen. Dean realized that Castiel was staring at him and for a brief moment their eyes met before Dean quickly looked away. Castiel, picking up on the awkwardness of Dean, cleared his throat and changed the subject to something new.

Just like Thursday Dean and Castiel sat at the tiny table and talked for hours. They talked about their likes and dislikes. They talked more about their family. They talked about their jobs. They basically talked about anything they could think of. Though Castiel had to head out and Dean had to get back to work before Sam started yelling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

 

            This was how Dean's November passed. Castiel would come in a few times a week and they would sit down and talk. Throughout the month the two of them became rather good friends. It was now nearing the end of November and starting to hit December. The weather was getting colder and Dean swore he saw a few snowflakes coming into work. 

 

            Castiel walked into the tiny cafe with his usual wardrobe: a suit made for a professor and his trench coat, but one thing was added and it was leather gloves and a scarf. “It's getting cold out,” Castiel said as a greeting, coming up to the counter. Before ordering he looked into the glass cabinet attached to the counter that showed off all the bake goods.  “Black coffee and a slice of apple pie please.”

 

            “This apple pie is delicious,” Dean stated while cutting a slice of the pie. “The recipe is from my mom and Ellen makes one every now and then to sell to the customers here.” 

 

            “I bet it is delicious if it tastes as good as it looks.”

 

            Dean finished pouring the black coffee into an all white coffee mug and placed that beside the plate with the apple pie slice on it. That was when Sam came behind the counter and said in a singsong tone, “Soooo Dean.”

 

            “Sooo Sam,” Dean mocked his brother.

 

            “It’s ending November meaning next month is December…”

 

            “Congratulations you know your months Sammy!” Dean replied sarcastically. 

           

            “That’s not the point I was getting at Dean. December means Christmas. Can we have a Christmas party this year? Pleaseeeeee,” Sam asked, holding the e on please longer than necessary.

 

            Dean took a long deep sigh. This was something his brother had been asking ever since he started living and working with him. He hated the idea of throwing a party; too much planning and too much cleaning up afterwards.  “I will tell you what I told you before, no.”

 

            “Come on Dean.  If we get Ellen to agree we could throw it at her bar!”

 

            Dean turned so he was directly looking at Sam and even though he was the older sibling he had to look up. “Look, you know I hate those kinds of things.  You know I will say no. So why do you even ask?”

 

            “Because maybe in some hope someone would have replaced my no fun brother with someone else.” 

 

            In reply to Sam’s remark Dean slapped his arm and said, “Not true, I’m plenty of fun!”

 

            “Getting drunk and having meaningless hook ups with anybody with legs, totally fun.”

 

            “I don’t have meaningless hook ups with anybody with legs, I have standards!”  

 

            “Yeah, right.”

 

            With that Dean turned around to lean his elbows on the counter and realized that Castiel was still there, watching Dean and Sam bicker and finding amusement with such thing.  That was when Castiel spoke up and said, “Dean, I think a Christmas party might actually be a fun idea.”

 

            “Yeah, but you wouldn’t be the one planning it and cleaning up afterwards.”  Dean paused to look at Sam, then at Castiel again. A smirk grew on his lips as he got an idea. “Unless you were the one to help Sam plan the Christmas party.” 

 

            Sam perked up at that idea and smiled wishfully at Castiel.

 

            “I will only do it if Dean helps,” Castiel replied in an almost childish way.

 

            Seeing Sam’s hopeful eyes and Castiel’s big smile, he decided the party could be fun if Castiel joined in on the planning after all. With a sigh Dean said, “Fine, we can have a Christmas party.”

 

            “You won’t regret this Dean, I promise!” Sam said while wrapping his fine muscled arms around Dean in an awkward hug.

 

            “Yeah, yeah, now get off me you big moose.”


End file.
